


three am

by wonhoults



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, changkyun lowkey loves angst, kihyun is a potterhead, kihyun loves to hang out in the laundry room, super short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoults/pseuds/wonhoults
Summary: changkyun didn't expect that he'd fall for the pink-haired man he always sees at three am.





	1. baby, it's three am

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first of all, i'm sorry if there are typos and grammatical errors in the story because english isn't my native language, and the chapters are really short, i'm sorry. but yes. i think that's it, i guess. please just enjoy the story and support #changki uwu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other man simply raised an eyebrow at him with a frown on his face. “What the fuck are you spouting? I live here,” he replied, before walking past him.

Changkyun yawned as he got his a cup of coffee at the café he frequently visits. He stared blankly at the menu, having difficulties on choosing what drink should he order. He was debating whether he should order a cold drink or a hot one, but seeing that the weather was pretty warm today, he decided to go for a cold one.

“One frappucino please.”

The barista smiled warmly at him, “That will be $2.95, sir?”

“Kyun.”

Handing him the exact amount, the barista gave him a wider smile and told him that his drink will be finished in a minute.

His eyes trailed to the pink-haired guy standing beside him. He rolled his eyes at the guy's weird choice of color, but decided to not voice out his opinion, seeing as that would be plainly rude.

"Hey do you mind? You're kind of slowing down the line," the pink-haired pointed out, frowning.

_Right._

"I'm sorry," Changkyun smiled apologetically, before moving out the way.

The other simply rolled his eyes before moving forward to say his order.

"Rude," Changkyun muttered, running a hand through his hair. The pink-haired guy turned towards him and had his eyes fixated into a glare with his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?"

Changkyun stared at him blankly, "I didn't say anything?"

"You did."

"What the fuck?"

Pinkie narrowed his eyes in reply before turning to the barista, "Don't call me names—you don't even know me."

Rolling his eyes, Changkyun grabbed his drink and walked away—it's not like they'll see each other again anyways. He frowned as he sipped on his drink, kicking the pebbles on the ground while walking.

_Crunch._

Surprised by the sound, Changkyun turned his head slightly to see the pink-haired person trailing behind him. He started walking faster towards the direction of his apartment, taking a left turn as he neared it. One weird thing is that Pinkie was still behind him, following him.

_Fuck, is he plotting a revenge for what happened a while ago? Or maybe he is a stalker? Or worse, a thief? Am I going to get kidnapped, robbed or killed?_

Changkyun stopped in his tracks once they arrived in front of the building, turning around completely so that he could face the other.

“Look, I've got no money, if you're planning to make me pay for what happened earlier… Or if you're planning to kidnap me... Please, my family needs me,” he pleaded.

The other man simply raised an eyebrow at him with a frown on his face. “What the fuck are you spouting? I live here,” he replied, before walking past him.


	2. had you on my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who the fuck does he think he is?” Changkyun whispered as he tapped on the washer. To his surprise, a shoe came flying towards him and hit his ear. _What the fuck?_

The second time Changkyun sees him is at the laundry room at 3 o'clock in the morning. The pink-haired man was sitting on the floor, with his arms crossed. Pinkie groaned as soon as he entered the room, “Why did it have to be you?”

“I dunno, you tell me,” Changkyun muttered, knowing that the tips of his ears were turning red from embarrassment.

“Why are you even here?”

“Uh, laundry?” he replied, motioning towards his laundry basket overflowing with his dirty clothes.

Pinkie rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall, “Well then, carry on with it.”

Changkyun gave him a curt nod before stuffing his clothes into the washer, making sure to separate the colored ones from his white clothes. He fiddled with the buttons for a while before it started making buzzing sounds. He was thankful that the washer was cooperative today, normally this washer would stop midway; this caused him a lot of problems, seeing that he had to restart the machine multiple times before for it to work.

“What are you staring at?”

Changkyun snapped out of his trance, quickly averting his gaze. The other, thankfully didn't say anything.

“I'm sorry about the thing earlier,” he mumbled.

Pinkie rolled his eyes, an action that he always did whenever Changkyun was around. “Sure, sure. I'm sorry too—I haven't had coffee earlier that's why I've been cranky all morning. Now shut up and let me sleep.”

“Sleep? What about your clothes?”

“You do them, then,” he yawned, then closed his eyes without waiting for a reply.

“Who the fuck does he think he is?” Changkyun whispered as he tapped on the washer. To his surprise, a shoe came flying towards him and hit his ear. _What the fuck?_

“I heard that,” Pinkie glared at him before he closed his eyes again. “Let me sleep, for fuck's sake. I haven't been getting enough sleep for the past few days.”

“Why?”

A soft snore was all he got in reply. He tried to contain a chuckle as he glanced at Pinkie's direction.

He turned to the washer, the laundry was already done. He covered his mouth as a yawn escaped it. _Better finish this up so I can finally sleep in peace._

As he was placing the clothes neatly in the basket, his eyes slowly wandered to the sleeping pink-haired man. The guy looked rather peaceful and much nicer compared to when he's awake and conscious.

Muttering a few curses, he unloaded the other washer and neatly folded Pinkie's clothes.

“Hey, wake up. Your laundry's done.”

Changkyun bit his lip to stop himself from cooing as the other man blinked at him in confusion, with a small frown painted on his lips.

“Right,” he muttered as he tried to stand, which wasn't the best idea seeing as he's been sleeping for minutes, thus making his body fall asleep too.

“Watch out!”

Changkyun grabbed the guy's arm, attempting to prevent the other from falling down; instead of actually helping the other, he lost his balance and toppled on top of the other.

“Uh…”

“Please get off me, you're heavy,” the other said, trying to push Changkyun away.

“Right, I'm sorry.”

Pinkie hummed in reply, picking up his laundry basket before leaving the laundry room.

“Hey.”

Pinkie turned around, with an eyebrow raised, “Yes?”

“I'm sorry again.”

“It's alright. Thanks,” the other mumbled, before turning on his heel and disappearing into the hallway.

_He's nice… and he's definitely cute._


	3. and it's not the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're such a nerd.”
> 
> “Excuse me?”
> 
> “I mean, it's cute—”

“Hey, you're here again.”

Changkyun nodded, placing his basket atop the washer with his eyes wandering to the other.

Pinkie was wearing eyeglasses and had a book sitting on his lap. _'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire,'_ Changkyun read.

Changkyun stared blankly at the other, “No laundry today?”

Shaking his head, Pinkie turned back to his book. “Nope,” he said, popping the _p_.

“Why?”

“Can't read in peace. Roommate's too noisy,” he replied shortly, wetting his lips as his eyes glided through the book's page.

“It's like 3 o'clock! Who the fuck reads at 3 in the morning?” Changkyun exclaimed, clicking the buttons of the washer before it roared to life.

Snorting in reply, Pinkie turned the page, “I do.”

“Why do you go here then? I mean—why read in the laundry room?”

“It's comfortable here—Fuck. Why the fuck did you do that Ron. Erm, I mean... yeah. It's quite peaceful here,” Pinkie muttered.

“You're such a nerd.”

Pinkie looked up from his book only to glare at him. “Excuse me? Like I said, we barely know each other and yet—”

“I mean, it's cute—”

“Cute?” Pinkie stared at him in disbelief, “Who the fuck do you think are you calling cute?”

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter uwu - @starsforkyun.


End file.
